Devonian Travels
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: A trip to South Devon for work, fun and holiday with Mr T, Mo, Jac, Elliot, Zosia, Jonny, Sacha, Michael, will it all be fun and games?
1. Chapter 1

'Great just what I need the jock and his sidekick both all loved up,' Jac moaned Zosia came up next to her.

'Yeah I know it's like a pair of school kids,' Zosia grabbed a pen from the pot to write a note, 'Especially Bonnie.'

'Ughh not like I have enough to make me feel sick,' Jac looked down at her bump, 'Without Bonnie and Clyde shoving their tongues down each other's throat.'

'Did you hear about when they told me Elliot liked strippers?' Zosia asked curiously.

'Nope because whilst you were playing lifesavers. I was curled up on the sofa, jar of pickles, watching a bunch of crap on the t.v.,' Jac then walked away smiling lightly to herself.

'Ah doctor March how would you like to come with us?' Elliot handed Zosia his iPad the one he still struggled to use.

'A trip to Devon: Dartmouth, Torbay and Exeter,' Zosia read out loud, 'What's it for?'

'Work, fun and a holiday...Mr T has offered,' Elliot answered.

'Hmm week with Bonnie and Clyde and MoT or a week doing my job,' Zosia made a thinking face, then looked over to find Bonnie and Jonny kissing, 'Think I'd rather spend a week swimming with sharks.'

'Not a fan then?' Elliot asked quietly.

'And I thought Ms Campbell and Mr Campbell were bad,' Sacha came walking over, 'Keller needs a CT surgeon you or Jac?'

'I'd say Ms Naylor she needs to spend sometime away from them,' Elliot looked over to Bonnie and Jonny, 'Actually Mr Levy would you mind convincing Jac to come on the week long break with us?'

'What's in it for me?' Sacha asked jokingly, he wouldn't really want anything in return.

'Cider and something from Agatha Christie's Marple?' Zosia answered.

'Dr March you should come too,' Elliot suggested.

'Like I said Professor I'd rather spend a week with sharks,' Zosia walked away.

'Jac and Zosia,' Sacha watched as Jac ordered her F1 to do something. He then turned back to Elliot grinning, 'Get them together it's like it'll be either be best friends or cat fight,' Sacha laughed.

'So is Jac up for it?' Mo asked.

'Leave me too it I'll talk Ms Naylor and Dr March round,' Sacha grinned and walked away.

'Dr March?' Mo asked shocked, 'Why?'

'Now, now Ms Effanga she's still finding her feet,' Elliot scolded.

'Your funeral,' Mo grinned at Mr T and then they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why not Jac?' Sacha asked curiously as he followed behind the pregnant red head, 'Come on you need a break.'

'Week long trip with Bonnie and Clyde, Car test and Zosia March believe me Sacha, I would rather spend a week living with Arthur Digby,' Jac huffed and walked to see the patient; Sacha was not giving up he rushed to Jac.

'Come on Jac just a week,' Sacha tried to persuade. Jac ignored her friend and focused on the patient, 'What if I came with you?' Sacha offered then he shook his head, 'As friends of course.'

'You'd like to spend a week with two loved up couples, whilst you're divorcing Chrissie? Hmm,' Jac made a sarcastic face, 'Smart move.'

'We can be the two single pringles :) not just us Elliot as well please Jac,' Sacha practically begged, 'And we can eat as much cream teas as we like.'

'If I say yes will it shut you up?' Jac asked half serious as she had a smile on her face, 'I'll go.'

'Brilliant!' Sacha hugged her and Jac laughed, 'This will be brilliant,' Sacha then walked off happily, to find Doctor March.

...

'No Mr Levy' Zosia said even before Sacha had a chance to speak, 'I'm not going.'

'I'm going, Jac's going and Elliot it's not just the love doves,' Sacha corrected and Zosia sighed, 'Go on some time to get out of here.'

'Fine but if you or Ms Naylor bail I do too,' Zosia then walked away leaving Sacha to grin. He had convinced two very stubborn women into going.

'Mission accomplished,' Sacha grinned and he rubbed his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

'You are kidding me?' Zosia and Jac said at the same time, to Sacha. The F1 and Consultant looked at each other then back to Sacha.

'I am not spending two hours depending on traffic with those two,' Zosia argued pointing to Jonny and Bonnie, 'I'd rather eat my own vomit.'

'Keep talking F1 you'll be eating mine,' Jac swallowed her nauseous feeling, 'Off the floor.'

'It's not just them Mo and-'

'Brilliant so whilst: 'Bonnie and Clyde' and 'Car test' are making me vomit where will you be?' Jac asked Sacha arms folded

'In the car with you two, Elliot's going with Michael,' Sacha explained.

'Since when was 'Yankee Doodle' joining us?' Jac asked confused.

'Since this morning,' Michael walked up behind Jac, 'So we all able to fit in my car?'

'Here's a plan lets leave BJ here that way there's room,' Zosia added with a sarcastic tone.

'Everyone set?' Mr T asked grinning and Jac rolled her eyes, before turning around.

'If you and Mo start doing any hand holding, kissing anything like that...so help you I will rip your lips off.

'Oh those hormones have really got you haven't they?! Jonny joked as he walked up to join them, 'Right who's ready?'

'Get me a bucket then yes I'm ready,' Zosia answered and she walked over to the car.

'A couple of sick bags will do me,' Jac added and Sacha squeezed her shoulder, comfortingly.

'Right Elliot and I will meet you there,' Michael and Elliot got into Mr T's car, they had swapped cars since Michael's was bigger.

'Right,' Mr T said nervously to Jac and Zosia, 'Who's ready?'

'Oh just get in the car,' Jac ordered rudely.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haha seems you guys like this so I'm gonna carry it on (:, I think it was either my mum or someone I know said that when pregnant they found someone's voice really annoying so I'm gonna use that in this fic ;). I WANT TO CLEAR UP I LOVE JANNY! I CAN'T STAND BJ, BUT BJ IS HERE TO CREATE DRAMA!**

"So Elliot you think they'll last with Naylor?" Michael asked as he drove out of Wyvern, "I bet you Jac won't last five minutes without needing a piss."

"I'm sure Ms Naylor will be fine," Elliot said fondly, "After all she has Sacha."

…

Oh how wrong Elliot was in fact Jac was stressing out, "Look can you just stop the car," Zosia ordered as she noticed the consultant getting agitated, "Now would be nice."

"Jac what is going on with you?" Jonny asked concerned and Jac huffed, "Well?"

"Your voice that's what!" Jac answered and Jonny looked taken aback, Mo and Mr T exchanged looks.

"My voice? What's wrong with my voice?" Jonny asked not sure whether to sound insulted or amused.

"Your accent it's just pissing me off," Jac answered and Jonny then looked insulted, "Other accents are annoying me."

Mo and Sacha snorted at the same time oh dear, how Jac irritated was making them laugh, "That's a new one," Sacha whispered.

"My accent is annoying you? You've been fine for the past eight months!" Jonny protested and Jac glared, "What I.." he shook his head confused, "What's wrong with my accent?" Jonny asked Bonnie.

"Nothing I think it's sexy," Bonnie rubbed his chest, seeing that Zosia made a disgusted face.

"Ughh get a room…Mr T just stop the car," Zosia ordered and Mr T stopped it by a petrol station, "Thank you now please can you let, Ms Naylor before she slaps Jonny for being Scottish!"

"What is wrong with my accent?" Jonny asked again to the mother of his child, "Jac?!2

"I don't know!" Jac argued back and huffed as she sat back, "Just change it!" she ordered and Jonny folded his arms.

You can't tell me to change my accent!' Jonny argued.

'It's annoying me!' Jac argued back.

'Oh one-two-one-fucking-do-one," he snapped.

"RIGHT that's it," Mr T himself finally snapped, "Ms Naylor take five, Jonny just calm down."

"Well let me out," Jac ordered Zosia and Zosia opened the car door, "Thank you," Jac got out of the car and leant back, "This fucking baby."

"Must be hard with all that extra weight," Zosia said and Jac glared.

"Oh that is going straight to Twitter," Mo got out her phone and got up Twitter.

…

"I told you," Michael said grinning, "Naylor couldn't last five minutes," he wound down the window and stuck his head out the window, "At this rate you'll be in Dartmouth by next year," Michael then carried on driving.

"Mr Spence you could've got us killed," Elliot said checking to see if his heart was still beating.

"Oh chill out Elliot it's fine," Michael then heard his phone go off, "Do me a favour and check that please."

Elliot pulled the phone out of Michael's pocket, "It's got a white bird on," Elliot described.

"Twitter 4324," Michael told Elliot his passcode and Elliot unlocked, "What's it say?"

"Interesting start Jac's already managed to insult our Jonny Mac," Elliot then lifted up his glasses to read further, "Mo's put that."

"Ask what has she done?" Michael ordered.

"Urmm how?" Elliot asked.

"Type it….geez Elliot don't you use a phone?" Michael asked jokingly, and Elliot got the keyboard up, "We've got two hours depending traffic…shouldn't take your two hours."

…

Mo's phone dinged 10 minutes later, "Michael wants to know what happened."

_ MichaelSpence – Jac said that Jonny's accent annoyed her! He hasn't taken it well!_

"Jonny Mac calmed down yet?" Mo asked jokingly.

"Oh aye after being insulted," Jonny grumbled, "What is wrong with my accent?"

"Nothing she's hormonal," Mo finalised and Jonny then watched as Jac waddled back, Zosia opened the door, "Better?"

"Finished flapping like a baggy kilt yet?" Jac asked Jonny.

"More of the Jac Naylor brand of racist wit," Jonny stated and Jac nodded smiling lightly, "I'll forgive you."

"So when we get to Dartmouth does that mean we'll be near Dartmoor?" Bonnie asked.

Mo rolled her eyes, Jac shook her head and Zosia didn't know what to do, "Did you honestly just ask that?" Zosia asked.

"Well because there's Exmoor and Dartmoor," Bonnie backed up her point and Zosia laughed shaking her head.

"Exmouth, Exmoor, Dartmouth, Dartmoor…work it out," Zosia said rudely, "Thank god this job doesn't involve general knowledge," Zosia moaned.

….

Michael put on a CD Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines came on, "Hope you don't mind," Michael said to Elliot.

"Not really my thing but if you like it….hang on isn't this Mr Thomson's car?" Elliot asked.

"Text Naylor: Mr T likes Blurred Lines and put a winkey face," Michael said to Elliot, who wasn't too sure whether to do it or not, "Go on Elliot."

…

Jac got out her phone and noticed her message she swiped across the green message notification and read.

_Mr T likes Robin Thicke Blurred Lines ;) xx_

"Read this," Jac nudged Sacha and Sacha took the phone.

"So Mr T what music do you listen too?" Sacha asked curiously he and Jac both grinned, just like they were back on the Keller.

"Oh urmm 80s and whatever is on the radio," Mr T answered unsure as to why he was being asked.

"Oh really so this song wouldn't be of any interest to you?" Zosia had glanced over at the text, and now had the song up on her phone.

As the song came on Mr T went bright red and Mo herself started to laugh, "Well Mr T…who would've thought you liked this kind of music."

"Well I urmm," Mr T stumbled on his words he glanced over to find Mo trying not to laugh, over at the back both Jac and Sacha were trying to keep their laughter; Bonnie and Jonny were laughing and Zosia turned the song off.

…

"So Elliot we should do a CT/GS crossover one day GS meets Holby's greatest CT surgeon," Michael suggested, "Shit!" Michael shouted.

"What?"

"I've took a bloody wrong turning!" Michael answered, "Damn it now they're gonna win," he said childishly and Elliot got out the road map, "I've got a SatNav," Michael to the one he set up for the ride, Mr T didn't mind him gadgeting his car.

"Yes and look what happened…you need to take a slight left onto St. Augustine's Parade/A4 and then continue to follow A4."

"Yes thank you Elliot," Michael turned back around to St Augustine's Parade to take him onto the A4.

…

"Oh dear looks like 'Yankee Doodle' took a wrong turn," Zosia observed as Michael was travelling behind them, "Now who's going to be in Dartmouth by next year?"

"That'll teach him," Jac said to Sacha and Sacha put his arm around her shoulder, she saw the look in Jonny's eye and sat back relaxed.

…

"This is fucking brilliant!" Michael yelled, "Something's not right," they were in the middle of the A4 and there had just stopped.

"Mr Spence calm down…no don't do that," Elliot suggested, "Look we can probably sort this."

"Well what ideas do you have smart ass?" Michael asked rudely and Elliot looked taken aback, "Sorry…so whatta we do?"

"AA?" Elliot suggested.

"No we work this out ourselves…got it?" Michael leant his head against the steering wheel, "Trust this to happen…god damn it!"

**A/N: I am so sorry this was C.R.A.P. I'm so nervous for tomorrow :/ so basically I needed to cheer myself up. Sorry it's rubbish :( **


	5. Chapter 5

'Well, well, well,' Jonny grinned and then he wound down the window, 'Who's going to be in Dartmouth by next year now?'

'Quiet Maconie!' Michael snapped, 'Well instead of sat there grinning all like Chesire cats,' Michael looked to his colleagues they all were trying go contain laughter, 'Some help would be nice.' he watched as Zosia got out the car and looked around it.

'Well first off there's your problem there,' Zosia announced, 'Exhaust pipe is on the ground.'

'Yeah when I mean help I mean does anyone know what they're doing?' Michael asked and Zosia glared.

'What exactly do you mean by that?' Zosia asked.

'I'm sure Doctor March is more than capable Mr Spence,' Elliot defended the F1 and Michael mumbled, 'So what do we do?' Elliot asked.

'Well first we need to let the exhaust cool down, then tie the metal struts to the axle, so basically we sit and wait.'

'Jonny Mac ring up your sister check if Zosia's right,' Mo ordered.

'Oh she's right...different situation once Gina and I were on the A9 and we had to cable tie up the exhaust, not that it's safe to crawl under a car held up by a jack...but it was that or look like idiots stuck on the A9 for hours.'

'Well Jonny's cleared that up, can you just fix the bloody thing?!' Jac asked she needed to pee and was feeling sore.

'Ms Naylor why don't you sit down?' Bonnie suggested kindly. Those who knew Jac well, knew she wouldn't take that well.

'Why don't you go and help fix the car?' Jac suggested sarcastically. Bonnie walked away and Sacha walked over to Jac.

'Let's hope they can fix the car then,' Sacha folded his arms and Jac laughed silently, 'If not we're screwed.'

...

'How do you know how to fix a car?' Michael asked Zosia and Zosia stood up.

'One needs to know how to do these things...like one must know how to fix a patient or a computer,' Zosia answered, 'So shall we start?'

'Aye so we can get there before midnight,' Jonny and Zosia walked over to the car, 'Right.'

'This wont take long will it?' Jac asked and she crossed her legs, 'Is there a toilet near here?'

'Ah you owe me Elliot...you said Jac would be fine,' Michael said smugly and Elliot looked disapproving, 'Just kidding...well there's one way to sort this,' Michael got into the car and searched for the empty bottle, he had found earlier whilst driving. He chucked it over to Jac, 'There.'

'I am not peeing in a bottle!' Jac protested and she crossed her legs again, she saw Jonny trying not to laugh.

Jonny stood up rubbing his hands on his jeans, then turned to Jac before saying, 'Well there's no bushes and it's big so there's no risk of overspill.'

'How will I balance?' Jac asked Jonny and Jonny walked over, 'No, no, no and no.'

'Your body is something I haven't seen before...come on. I'll keep guard,' Jonny suggested.

'If you dare look god help I will ensure you will walk around Darwin wearing nothing but a kilt,' Jac threatened and Jonny waited for Jac to walk around the car, 'Laugh and see what happens,' Jac threatened Zosia who was too busy with the exhaust. And also looked like she had music in, 'Keep watch,' Jac whispered and Jonny tried not laugh as Jac straddled across the wide bottle, 'I cant do it,' Jac whispered and Jonny looked at Jac.

'Let me hold onto you,' Jonny suggested, 'That way you wont fall...I promise not to look.'

'Thanks,' Jac then allowed Jonny to balance her by placing his hands on her shoulders. Soon the sound of water began to echo and Jonny looked around at the others.

'How much have you drank?!' Jonny asked as Jac carried on peeing, Zosia hadn't heard anything Jac had said, she took the music out of her ears and stood up.

'AH!' Zosia jumped back she hadn't expected Jac to be peeing.

'Piss off!' Jac shouted to the F1 and Zosia covered her face then tripped over her bag, backwards falling backwards onto Michael.

'Damn,' Michael rubbed the back of his head that had been knocked, 'Damn it!'

'Mr Spence I'm-'

'Save it...ah god damn it,' Michael felt dizzy and a bit sick, 'Elliot you're driving...' then he grabbed onto the car.

'Brilliant so the cars broke down and Mr Spence is unable to drive,' Bonnie moaned.

'You should've stopped her from looking!' Jac shouted at Bonnie, 'Bet you love this.'

'How was supposed to know?' Bonnie argued.

'You were standing near her!' Jac pointed out.

'Well what about Jonny?' Bonnie asked.

'He was busy trying to keep me still...and you,' Jac turned to Zosia, 'You were supposed to be fixing the car.'

'Ms Naylor I understand you carrying must be...hard but don't take your anger out on me,' Zosia argued and Jac glared.

'Let me put this in perspective for you. Me: Consultant You: Foetus in scrubs...sorry jeans right now. I call the shots you follow my orders so how dare, you talk to me like that.'

'Defence mechanism you use your power as a defence mechanism...' Zosia analysed.

'Is she crazy?!' Sacha whispered to Elliot.

'Oh yeah and what mechanism will you be using when I put you, in your place?' Jac asked her infamous glare scaring those around her.

'Threatening behaviour...Ms Naylor I understand you're probably jealous of Bonnie and Jonny, but maybe instead of intimidating your students you should...support,' Zosia was brave, the bravest F1 yet.

Before Jac could put Doctor March 'In her place', Elliot stepped in. 'Doctor March why don't you continue fixing the car and Nurse Maconie take Ms Naylor away for a minute.'

'You have a long way to go before you scare me F1,' Jac whispered harshly.

'Nurse Wallis...I would like you in the car with Mr Spence and myself with Mr Spence un well...I need someone in the car whilst I drive,' Elliot said to the new nurse and Bonnie looked ready to argue.

'Why not Zosia?' Bonnie argued.

'Nurse Wallis please once the car is fixed will you join myself and Mr Spence in the car...I shouldn't have to ask twice,' Elliot asked again.

'I think it might be best,' Jonny admitted, 'Sorry.'

'Arghh,' Bonnie grumbled and pushed past both Jonny and Jac, 'I am fed up of being in the middle,' she whispered.

'Then dump Maconie and let them be a family,' Michael whispered to Bonnie, 'Move,' he vomited all over her shoes.

'Brilliant,' Bonnie grumbled and Elliot gave Michael a tissue, 'This is going to be fun.'

'Right Zosia and I will get this fixed and then we can all be back on the road,' Jonny and Zosia walked back over, 'Please don't talk to Jac like that...you should respect her.'

'Lets just get on with it shall we?' Zosia suggested and Jonny as soon as she turned away made a rude sign.

A/N: Well I didn't get the result I wanted today...wrote this half way there and half way back. Sorry it's rubbish my minds not in the right frame :/ xxxx thank you sdbubbles on Twitter for car scenarios and fixing them tips :D ha :) xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Finally they were able to get back on the road, Zosia and Jonny got out a bottle of water to wash their hands, "Mr T really needs to clean his car," Jonny then gave the bottle to Zosia, trying to make conversation since the silence had been awkward; other than to talk about the car, "Saying that you should see the state my sister can come home in, stinking of petrol, diesel, she once got petrol all over her…luckily no one lit a lighter."

"Yes I can imagine what might have happened there," Zosia said bluntly and Jonny sighed, he was only trying to make conversation.

"Right your car is fixed and is able to drive…though get it to a garage as soon as you can," Jonny ordered the Gynaecologist, "MOT."

"Oh very funny," Mo hit Jonny's arm and Jonny looked confused, "Well that's what you lot have called myself and Mr T."

"What do you two need to test each other before ensuring you're both safe?" Michael asked and Mr T said nothing.

"Shall we just get going?" Jonny suggested, "I actually want to get to Dartmouth."

"Yes of course," Elliot nodded, "Nurse Wallis please will you join myself and Mr Spence," Elliot ordered and Bonnie rubbed Jonny's arm before following Elliot, "Right Mr Spence sit at the back with Nurse Wallis I will drive."

"Right let's get on the road," Mr T said with a smile, "Ms Naylor do you need to use the bottle again?" Mr T asked.

"Keep talking I'll ensure you'll be visiting the penis clinic," Jac threatened and Mr T smiled and got into the driver's seat and shortly followed by everyone else.

…

"Jonny Mac plug in your iPod we need some music," Mo held her hand out so Jonny could give her his iPod.

"There's a bunch of America and Scottish on there you lot probably won't like it," Jonny gave it to his best friend anyway.

"Jonny Mac how long have I known you?" Mo asked.

"About 10 years," Jonny answered.

"Exactly so I've probably listened to Runrig more times than you can imagine, The View as well…oh and Amy Mcdonald…you'll love me for this Jonny Mac," Mo plugged his iPod into the car stereo.

Mo clicked play and a familiar song to Jonny came blaring out:

Air sgiath a' seoladh nan neoil

'S an domhain liath

Mar dhealbh a' tighinn beo tro na sgothan

'S mi a' tilleadh gu tir

"Oh god no," Jac tilted her head back and put her hands to her face, Sacha laughed as Jac got distressed clearly she was familiar with this music, "Please change the song."

"Why?" Jonny protested and Jac huffed, "You liked this stuff when I first played it to you."

"Yeah the ones that speak English," Jac argued, "How do you understand what they're singing?"

"Parents inflicted learning Gaelic on me as a wee kid….what?" He asked Jac and Zosia as they looked at him weirdly, "They had some family who spoke it…so my sisters and I had it inflicted on us to learn," Jonny explained.

"Would be nice if I could understand it," Jac mumbled.

"_Alba nam beanntan ard_

_Nan acraichean lom_

_Thairis air na lochan mointich_

_Nan coilltean 's nan glean," _Jonny sang on purpose to wind Jac up and it worked.

"Oh I swear Jonny Maconie start singing English or say goodbye to your nuts," Jac threatened.

"_Where me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond," _Jonny sang over the current song, "There better?"

"I guess," Jac huffed.

"Let him have his fun," Sacha whispered to his best friend, "After all it could be worst…he could've started singing their anthem."

"Oh he only does that when drunk," Mo had overheard, "It's very entertaining."

A grin spread across Jonny's face;

"_O Flower of Scotland,_

_When will we see_

_Your like again_

_That fought and died for_

_Your wee bit hill and glen._

_And stood against them,_

_Proud Edward's army,_

_And sent them homeward_

_To think again," _Jonny sang at the top of his voice.

"_God save our gracious Queen,_

_Live long our noble Queen,_

_God save the Queen!_

_Send her victorious,_

_Happy and glorious,_

_Long to reign over us,_

_God save the Queen," _Sacha sang at the top of his lungs, and Jonny decided to top that.

"_The hills are bare now,_

_And autumn leaves_

_Lie thick and still_

_O'er land that is lost now,_

_Which those so dearly held_

_That stood against them,_

_Proud Edward's army_

_And sent them homeward_

_To think again," _Jonny sang a few decibels louder causing Jac to cover her ears. Mo was trying not to laugh, whilst Mr T was trying to concentrate on the road.

"_Thy choicest gifts in store_

_On her be pleased to pour,_

_Long may she reign;_

_May she defend our laws,_

_And ever give us cause_

_To sing with heart and voice,_

_God save the Queen!" _Sacha topped Jonny and Jac got out her phone to film and post it on Twitter and Facebook.

"_Those days are past now_

_And in the past_

_They must remain_

_But we can still rise now_

_And be the nation again_

_That stood against them_

_Proud Edward's army_

_And sent them homeward_

_To think again," _Jonny and Sacha were facing each other with stares obviously in their minds deciding who's anthem is the best.

"_God bless our native land,_

_May heaven's protective hand_

_Still guard our shore;_

_May peace her power extend,_

_Foe be transformed to friend,_

_And Britain's power depend_

_On war no more," _Sacha sang proudly and Jonny had to top that he was going to prove his anthem was the best. Jac secretly filming had caught Mo's eye and she had decided to do the same.

"_O Flower of Scotland,_

_When will we see_

_Your like again_

_That fought and died for_

_Your wee bit hill and glen._

_And stood against them_

_Proud Edward's army_

_And sent them homeward_

_To think again," _Jonny finished and looked quite proud whilst Sacha had to top that.

"Block your ears," Sacha ordered Jac and Jac ignored him she had heard both them sing at the top of their lungs.

_May just and righteous laws_

_Uphold the public cause,_

_And bless our isle._

_Home of the brave and free,_

_Fair land and liberty,_

_We pray that still on thee_

_Kind heaven may smile._

_And not this land alone-_

_But be thy mercies known_

_From shore to shore._

_Lord, make the nations see_

_That men should brothers be,_

_And from one family_

_The wide world o'er," _Sacha finished and both him and Jonny stared face to face, "England's is the best!"

"No way! Ours tells a story yours is basically singing to The Queen!" Jonny protested.

"Exactly! We're singing to our ruler," Sacha argued back Jac was now unsure how this was going to go.

"Right!" Jac clicked off the filming and sat forward, "I couldn't care if Scotland's sang about wearing kilts or if England's sang about sipping tea! Just shut up the pair of you."

"But he-"

"Quiet Maconie," Jac ordered and Jonny had to do as he was told, he was lucky she was talking to him after everything, "And you," Jac turned to Sacha, "Do not encourage him….got it?!"

"Got it," Sacha agreed, "England rules."

"Ah," Jac pointed her finger at her best friend, "I will not tolerate this childishness."

Zosia had blocked the noise out by listening to music, "Let the longest road trip of my life begin," Zosia moaned and Jac overhead, giving her F1 a sharp glare.

**A/N: OK most randomist piece of crap I have ever wrote why do I even post my chapters? Ahahaha! Anyway let me know what you think been wanting to do that anthem thing for a while ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later and they finally arrived in the small town they were calling home for a week, "Right according to this google maps google earth thingie we should see a sign called Little Cotton," Jonny announced.

"Mr T's been here loads of times he knows where he's going," Mo reassured, she then remembered she hadn't posted the video onto Twitter.

_Get an Englishman and a Scotsman together on a road trip this is what happens ;) _ GinaMac ImmieMac HolbyCityTwitter HarryTressler GemmaWilde MCCarter SerenaCampbell EdwardCampbell.

Little did Mo not know what she was about to cause.

…

"Have you seen this?" Gemma asked Harry as she walked behind him, "Look," she clicked play showing Jonny and Sacha going head-to-head with who's anthem is better, "Edward's going to need an army after what he's done to MC," Gemma said, "Then hope Ms Campbell sends him away."

"To not think again," Harry added, "What is that even about?...Oh Sacha brilliant."

"I feel sorry for those in the same car," Mary-Claire came up behind, "Why do they need to sing so loudly?"

"I think it's battle of the anthems," Gemma answered.

"He wants to say that all we do is sing about the Queen….lets show him differently," Harry dragged himself and Mary-Claire to outside.

"Harry what are you doing?" Gemma asked.

"MC you can film," Harry gave Mary-Claire his phone, "Know the words to 'Land Of Hope and Glory?" Harry asked.

"Are you being serious?" Gemma asked.

"Yes…he thinks his anthem is best we'll show him…" Harry folded his arms, "MC click play….this one's for you Maconie!" Harry said to the camera and Gemma rolled her eyes.

…

Not long after they were all checked into the: The Dart Marina Hotel & Spa a fancy hotel that was going to make it easier for them, to go to Torquay since it was near the Higher Ferry.

"Very fancy," Jonny observed then they walked over to check in, inside was amazing it had an amazing view of the river ahead of them and lots of hills including boats along the river it was very posh, "Hello we should have hotel room booked under the name of Thompson, Maconie, Hope, Spence and Levy."

"Yes," the check in lady checked her computer, "There are four double rooms….for Maureen Effanga and Derwood Thompson and Jonathon Maconie and Jacqueline Naylor, Sacha Levy, Elliot Hope and Michael Spence, Zosia March and Bonnie Wallis."

"Sorry?!" Jac asked.

"No it should be Bonnie Wallis with Jonny Maconie," Bonnie jumped in she was not being kicked out again; Michael and Sacha exchanged looks grins across their faces, they had bribed Mr T when he was booking the rooms.

"Here," Michael shoved £10 into Mr T's hand, "Thank you."

"Brilliant so once again I'm being kicked out," Bonnie argued and Sacha and Michael had to hide their grins.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea," Mr T stepped in after he was thinking of Jac, "Jonny is the baby's father so wouldn't it be better?"

Jac internally admitted she wouldn't mind Jonny near her, "I think it's a good idea," Sacha stepped in and Jonny was torn his girlfriend or mother of his child.

"It's only for a week," Elliot said to Bonnie and Bonnie folded her arms, "And you've got plenty of time to be around Jonny."

"Hang on you haven't asked me," Jonny stepped in after all this was his sleeping arrangement, "Look I personally think…in case something was to happen it would be better," Jonny worded this carefully, "If I was there."

"Fine," Bonnie stropped and went over to sit on one of the chairs, this was not fair she thought. Whilst Michael and Sacha were feeling very proud of themselves.

…

"I think it's only fair since Elliot and I shared in 2011, that you and Elliot share," Michael said to Sacha.

….

"So once again hormonal bitch gets Jonny," Bonnie moaned as she slammed her suitcase onto the bed, and Zosia put her hers onto the bed she was sleeping on.

"Considering he is the father doesn't it make sense to you?" Zosia asked and Bonnie sighed, "How would you like it if Jac was doing that to you?" Zosia asked.

"I really think he wants to be back with her," Bonnie sighed. Zosia, saw this as a perfect opportunity she walked over to Bonnie and sat on the bed.

"Would you mind telling me what it's like to be the girlfriend of a man who's expecting a child?" Zosia asked and Bonnie laughed.

"Do you want the Jonny version or the Bonnie version?" Bonnie asked.

"Both if you don't mind," Zosia smiled.

….

"Let's just get one thing straight just because we're sharing a room…doesn't mean that we're closer or anything," Jac made Jonny aware of how this was going to be.

"Of course but now I'm here we might as well try and get along," Jonny unpacked his suitcase he noticed Jac struggling to get something off the ground. He ran over, "Here."

"Thanks," Jac said quietly and then she got back to unpacking, "Jonny."

"Aye?" Jonny asked.

"Thank you," Jac answered Jonny then went back to unpacking his clothes.

….

"So Mr T what's the plans for tonight then?" Mo asked.

"I was thinking go to eat somewhere, maybe look around the place and then prepare for tomorrow," Mr T answered and Mo nodded, "Unless you want to do something else."

"No it sounds great," Mo answered and Mr T smiled.

….

"And I swear just because her baby has CDH that she thinks…everyone should feel sorry for her," Bonnie said to Zosia and Zosia nodded.

"Interesting so do you think she's using her power not only as a defence but maybe because she's worried?" Zosia asked.

"She doesn't seem to be worried at all…Jonny's been the one who's worried," Bonnie answered, "You'd think she'd be taking it easy…but no she's constantly working.2

"You said CDH Diaphragmatic Hernia right?" Zosia asked and Bonnie nodded, "Hmm maybe she uses work as a distraction?"

"Who knows, who cares? It's only Jonny I care about," Bonnie said angrily and Zosia then walked away to finish unpacking, "You should see the way he talks to him…you're as bad as her."

Zosia carried on unpacking, oh what a mistake to her relationship Bonnie had just made.

**A/N: Do I need to ask? Should Jonny dump Bonnie after this? Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Right Mr T where are we going?" Jonny asked as he waited for the rest to come outside.

"Oh Nurse Maconie," Zosia came running over with some paper, "Here's some charities for children with…well CDH."

"Sorry?" Jonny asked how the how did she know?!

"Your daughter has CDH right?" Zosia asked again.

"Yes, but how do you know?!" Jonny asked angrily and Zosia look taken aback, he then turned to Mr T, "Did you tell her?!"

"No I promise," Mr T answered.

"Then who did?" Jonny asked Zosia.

"I thought she would've told you….Bonnie spoke to me about it," Zosia answered and Jonny went to find Bonnie, "I thought she would've told him."

…

"How could you?!" Jonny asked feeling betrayed and humiliated, "How could you tell Zosia March?!"

"I was just…I was angry! We're supposed to be together and it's like you want to be with Jac," Bonnie replied petulantly, "OK I'm sorry your baby has CDH…but you don't treat me like we're together."

"Maybe because my mind is on other things…I'm sorry that I'm worrying more about my daughter's life than you. OK. I'm sorry…but what I didn't expect is for you," Jonny pointed to Bonne angrily, "To be so spiteful and tell someone who wants to study in Psychiatry, and I can't believe you would do this."

"Jonny I'm sorry," Bonnie grabbed his wrist but he shoved her off, "Jonny please."

"No!" Jonny shouted, "I have never felt so humiliated and betrayed….my baby could die and you're happy to shout about it?! We're done," Jonny stormed off and Bonnie ran after him.

"Jonny I'm sorry I was angry," Bonnie pleaded and Jonny didn't listen, "Jonny!" Mo turned around as she heard Bonnie shouting, "I'm sorry!"

"Jonny Mac," Mo ran over and stopped her best friend, "What's happened?"

"Put my trust in the wrong person again," Jonny answered and Mo looked concerned, "What's she done?"

"Told Zosia about the CDH," Jonny answered, "I trusted her…arghh."

"Then I'm afraid you are not coming home sober tonight," Mo pulled him forward and Jonny shook his head, "Only way to get anything out of you is when you're drunk…or I just get your sister to nag you."

"You can't run to Gina all the time," Jonny said back, "She's running out of ideas," Jonny then saw Bonnie running towards them.

"I was just annoyed you have to understand," Bonnie tried to explain and Mr T, Michael, Sacha, Jac and Zosia were all standing shocked.

"YOU WERE ANNOYED?! Don't you think I am just a wee bit annoyed? You told someone that we barely know about my daughter…and I just can't believe you would do that!" Jonny shouted and Bonnie went to speak, "No! You listen to me….we are done. OK were done."

Jac and Sacha exchanged looks, "I'll go speak to him," Sacha said and he went after Jonny, "Jonny," Sacha stopped him by stepping in front, "Are you OK?"

"Oh aye I'm just fine…do you have any idea how this feels?!" Jonny asked and he kicked a stone, "Arghhh."

"Well you know you've always got us to talk too," Sacha put his hand on Jonny's shoulder, but Jonny shoved him off.

"About relationships? Michael's ex is across the Atlantic, Chrissie's left you…if I want a train wreck then yeah I'll come to you," Jonny walked off not meaning what he said, he was angry.

Sacha walked back over to Jac, "Not good."

…

"I thought you would've told him you spoke to me?" Zosia said to Bonnie who was sat on one of the picnic benches outside the hotel, crying.

"Why would I?...were you trying to analyse me?" Bonnie asked.

"No I was just curious but I thought you would've told him," Zosia answered.

"Well I didn't and thanks to you I am not longer with Jonny…how's that good Psychiatry for you?!" Bonnie asked annoyed and then she walked off. Zosia smiled and just left Bonnie to walk off.

…

"Come on Jonny we'll cheer you up," Sacha guided him into a bar called 'The Seven Stars', it was quite small and narrow with a lounge type corner on the right and a pool table on the left, and two side sitting areas.

"Jonny Mac what you want to drink?" Mo asked.

"Anything as long as it makes me forget," Jonny answered the Mo and Sacha walked to the bar. Jonny sat on the sofa next to Elliot.

Not long after Mo and Sacha returned with drinks, Michael and Jac joined them behind, Mr T sat next to Mo and Michael next to Sacha, Jac on the left from Jonny; Zosia grabbed a chair and joined them and Bonnie had stayed at the Hotel.

"Jac would you like a coke or orange juice?" Elliot asked.

"No I've got some water here," Jac answered.

…

Mo hadn't checked her Twitter in a while and when she did she had an interaction, she clicked the 'View media' button and up came the video Harry had done.

"We have to watch this!" Mo announced and she clicked the video.

_Gemma and Harry were sat on the picnic bench their HHS grey hoddies zipped up, "This ones for you Maconie because you claimed we only sang about, the Queen.." Harry said._

"_This was not my idea," Mary-Claire said to the camera._

"_Dear Land of Hope, thy hope is crowned,_

_God make thee mightier yet!_

_On Sov'ran[3] brows, beloved, renowned,_

_Once more thy crown is set._

_Thine equal laws, by Freedom gained,_

_Have ruled thee well and long;_

_By Freedom gained, by Truth maintained,_

_Thine Empire shall be strong,"_ Harry sang he had a very good voice, it made Jonny laugh.

"_Land of Hope and Glory, Mother of the Free," _Gemma spoke as Harry had nudged her.

"_How shall we extol thee, who are born of thee? _

_Wider still, and wider, shall thy bounds be set; _

_God, who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!" _Harry and Gemma spoke together.

"_Land of Hope and Glory, Mother of the Free," Gemma sang._

"_How shall we extol thee, who are born of thee? _

"_Wider still, and wider, shall thy bounds be set; _

_God, who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!"_

_Truth and Right and Freedom, each a holy gem, _

_Stars of solemn brightness, weave thy diadem," _Harry joined singing with Gemma. He finished with a long drawn out solo before taking a deep breath, "Beat that Maconie!" Harry challenged, "ENGLAND RULES!"

…..

"So how you gonna beat that Jonny Mac?" Mo asked.

"Well he wants a challenge let's give him one," Jonny said and Jac rolled her eyes this was going to get annoying.

"Oh god," Zosia muttered into her drink and Sacha grinned, "What? He's basically going to find ways to make Scotland sound better."

"I'll film," Sacha sat forward Jac and Zosia both looked down, "Well if it cheers him up…it's fine," he said to Jac.

"Does this mean we're going to be fluent in gobbledegook by the end of this?" Zosia asked and Jac who hated F1s, even herself had to hide a laugh at that, "Who even speaks Gaelic anyway?"

"Islanders," Jonny answered, "I had to learn it!"

"And where are you from?" Jac asked.

"Edinburgh," Jonny answered, "But…Jac you OK?!" Jonny asked as Jac leant forward, "Jac?"

"I'm fine it's just her kicking hurts," Jac answered and Jonny put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't touch me," she then straightened back up.

"So Jonny what's going to happen with Bonnie?" Sacha asked and he got disapproving looks, "I'm sorry but it has to be asked."

"Dunno, don't care at this moment...you know I always seem to put my trust in the wrong people…even my sisters tell me I do. So how do I keep doing it?" Jonny asked.

"That is why it's so much easier to keep yourself to yourself," Zosia said, "It saves a lot of heartache."

Again. Jac. Had to admit, Zosia was right finding it quite unnerving how the F1 was frequently talking her kind of language.

"You know you remind me of Naylor," Michael announced making Jac cough into her drink, "Hmm when you go on Maternity leave I guess Darwin won't lack a Naylor….and Maconie why haven't we met your sisters before?"

"Because they're hours away," Jonny answered, "And there's no reason for them to visit."

"Hem, hem," Mo coughed and pointed to Jac's growing bump, "Might be a fail when we're tweeting photos and you haven't told them."

"So is there any chance we'll meet the gang before this one is born?" Michael asked as he sipped his pint.

"My sisters don't travel much and England wouldn't be there first choice," Jonny answered.

"Oh for goodness sakes EDWARD THE FIRST IS LONG GONE! AND SO IS THE OTHER ONE!" Jac shouted making the whole bar jump, "OK."

"Don't shout at me!" Jonny defended himself arms held up, "Not just that during the Highland Clearences a lot of septs lost their land…because of the English and Campbell's sided with the English….and the Glen-"

"Glencoe Massacre I know," Mo butted in, "And a whole lot of other stuff the English done….we are sorry."

"For what?" Zosia butted in, "We didn't do it."

"You've never met Gina, Immie or Granny Maconie…trust me it's crazy," Mo explained, "Granny refuses to speak to Campbell's unless she has too, one of her brother's married an Englishwoman they had a bit of a fallout, made up then her brother's daughter married a Campbell."

"Detonate button it all went shebang," Jonny explained, "Then he died and Granny has felt awful ever since."

"Remind me to meet your family so I can tell them, it was a long time ago," Jac said to Jonny, "And it's time they got over it."

"May Naylor rest in peace," Michael said jokingly, "I'm joking...this would be interesting."

"Haha," Jac and Jonny said at the same time, then they both went red, "Believe my Granny can hold a grudge, my Auntie Agnes is all fine, thing is I come from a line of McDonalds, Maconie's, McKinnies etc. McDonald's got murdered in their own home when Campbell's sided with the English, McKinnie's are a sept of MacKinnon's and during the Highland Clearances MacKinnon's lost a lot of their land, Campbell's sided with the English and Maconie's are a sept of Cameron's and Cameron's weren't much fans of Campbell's or English either."

"A bit ironic our Prime Minister has the surname Cameron thought you said they weren't fans of English?" Zosia challenged the Scot who said nothing.

"Anyway that's why they don't like English," Jonny explained, "I've seen their behaviour first hand…and I really don't approve of it."

"Oh so what was the National Anthem thing about then?" Sacha asked grinning.

"Can't blame for that…ours tells the story of Robert The Bruce's defeat of the English during the Battle of Bannockburn….take Braveheart with a pinch of salt," Jonny explained and advised, "So you can't blame for that."

"_Rule Britannia, Britannia rule the waves: "Britons never will be slaves,"_ Sacha sang.

_Towering in gallant fame Scotland my mountain hame, high may your proud standards gloriously wave land o' the high endeavour, land o' the shining river, land o' my heart forever, Scotland The Brave."_

"Here they go again," Jac hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"England," Sacha coughed.

"Scotland," Jonny coughed.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Michael butted in, "Quick run!" he got four cushion thrown at him, "What so he can say about all the English done, but I say British are coming and you throw things at me?!"

"Yeah hang on," Jac grabbed her drink and poured it all over Jonny, Jonny spluttered as the liquid went all over him, "There!"

"Have you been to Philadelphia Michael? I was the only Brit there and they made it known that the Declaration of Independence was signed there! And that they defeated the British," Sacha argued playfully.

"What was that for?!" Jonny asked drying himself off.

"You're annoying me," Jac answered.

"Hey Jonny Mac," Mo snapped him as Jonny looked at the camera, "Going straight onto Twitter."

_Jonny gets told by 'Ice Queen' ;) _

_**A/N: OK sorry I got way off track and it's shit! So I understand if you hate it :/ xxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing one will hear you," _Sacha sang drunkly.

"_Make some noise, find your voice tonight," _Mr T added him a bit drunk.

"_Sing it stronger, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you," _Mo sang she was drunk as well.

"_Make some noise, find your voice tonight, sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever," _Michael joined in jokingly.

"_Old and young shouting love tonight!" _Sacha belted.

"Again you're singing to the Queen," Jonny added drunk he leant on Sacha, "Is that literally all you do?"

"Hey wait a minute…we've added Scotland in there," Sacha protested and Jonny had to think, "You know at the very end."

"Oh yeah the things…you know pipe thingies," Mr T drunk couldn't remember and it made Mo laugh.

"Yeah and the drums," Sacha added, "So we didn't forget you….so there."

"Also given the fact they could go Independent next year," Zosia added.

"Does that mean we'll stop getting Highland Springs?" Sacha asked making it sound like the most important thing in the world, then his nose picked up, "I want chips."

"Well there's many choices: Victoria Fish Bar, The Wheelhouse, Skippers or Filthy McNasties," Mr T read out the list.

"The Wheelhouse," Sacha answered, "Or whichever one is closest."

They walked out of The Seven Stars and turned left, then down a little alleyway where they were taken to near Boots and Moshulu shoe shop, "Turn left," Mr T ordered and the group walked, it was only Jac, Elliot and Zosia who were sober, Jac of course had no choice, Elliot wanted to stay sober for Jac and Zosia just wanted to stay sober.

"Yum chips," Sacha followed the smell and they entered into the takeaway section, a very narrow takeaway shack where they greeted by a member of staff.

"What can I get you my loves?" she asked with a very strong Devonshire accent.

"Urmm portion of chips for me," Sacha ordered.

"Hey I know you," the woman said to Mr T, "Yeah you're that doctor that came in here like years ago…and we gave you mushy peas instead of beans by accident."

"Gynaecologist to be precise," Mo corrected, "We're all doctors here and one nurse," Mo pulled Jonny up front.

"And to make it better he's Scottish," Zosia joked, "Give us that UK balance."

"Oh what do you specialize in?" the woman asked.

"Well he obviously specialises in woman's parts," Mo pointed to her boyfriend laughing, "Jonny is a nurse/transplant coordinator," Mo pointed to Jonny, "I'm a surgeon, Ms Naylor here," Mo pulled Jac forward gently, "Is a surgeon, Elliot too is a surgeon," Mo stood aside so both Elliot and Michael could be seen, "Michael Spence is GS surgeon and Zosia here well surgeon and is interested in Psychiatrics, and Mr Levy is the Clinical Skills Leader he basically tells F1s what to do," Mo finished with a deep breathe.

"What hospital?" the woman asked.

"Holby City hospital," Sacha answered, "Where only the worst happens."

"Yeah great thanks Mr Levy," Zosia moaned, "Anyway just order us chips and we'll be off," Zosia placed thirty on the counter. The woman made a face then got to the orders.

"Oh can you throw in a battered sausage for Jonny?" Mo ordered, "He likes battered things," Mo heard Sacha and Michael laughing.

"Ugh I'm out of here," Jac walked out feeling ill from the smell of chip fat.

…

"Right I think hotel is in order," Jonny suggested, "As we have a busy day tomorrow," he held the tray of chips in front of Jac.

"I have my own," Jac showed, "If you start vomiting chips and alcohol you can deal with it yourself," Jac ordered.

"Yes your Majesty," Jonny answered, "Get it Ice Queen?"

The group walked along the seafront viewing Kingswear from across the river, "_God save our greatest Queen, long live our noble Queen, god save the Queen_," Sacha sang.

"_Send her victorious happy and glorious, long to reign over us, God save the Queen," Mr T joined._

"_God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen: Send her victorious, Happy and glorious, long to reign over us: God save the Queen," _Sacha and Mr T finished together each dropping a couple of chips.

"Anyway do you think if Scotland go indendent will we stop getting the water?" Sacha asked again.

"No…prices will go up," Mo answered.

"So Nurse Maconie do you think it will go Independent?" Zosia asked curiously.

"Didn't really give a fuck in the first place," Jonny answered biting into a chip, "My Granny's all up for it, fuck those English bastards."

"End of the day it could happen or it might not," Sacha butted in, "Have you noticed on the weather how the weather person points out the weather, but always seems to rub it in with other parts of the UK?" Sacha asked.

"I've noticed that," Mr T butted in then he walked into a lamp post, "Ouch," he rubbed his forehead.

"There's a lamp post there," Michael patted Mr T on the shoulder, "_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" _Michael sang as he ran ahead, "What so you guys can sing yours?" He asked as he got weird looks, "Do you hold something against USA?"

"Philadelphia," Sacha answered, "That's all…they were so rude to me over there…I felt really uncomfortable."

"Aww did they make you feel scared?" Jac asked Sacha and she sat down on one of the benches, "My back is killing me."

"Yes it must put strain all that carrying," Zosia leant on a lamppost, "So what now?"

"Bed!" Sacha and Jonny said together, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Sacha added.

"Torbay brilliant," Jac cheered sarcastically, "Just what I need being stuck with a bunch of Devonian doctors."

"Oh come on Naylor who doesn't want to be with a bunch of farmer talkers? We're near enough around all the time Bristol," Michael asked and Jac glared.

"Come on then," Jonny held out his hand, though not the best idea given he was drunk. Elliot came up behind Jonny to keep him steady.

….

As they approached the hotel Jonny and the others threw their chip trays in the bin, "Good luck sharing with Bonnie," Mo said to Zosia who had forgotten, she was sharing with her. Groaning Zosia entered the building the others shortly following.

…

"Turn that off," Bonnie ordered and she realised Zosia was in the room, "Oh brilliant it's you."

"Yes it's me…don't forget we're visiting the hospital tomorrow," Zosia reminded the nurse who was buried under covers. Zosia got her wash bag ready to brush her teeth.

…

"Ughh I'm going to regret this in the morning," Jonny groaned as he crawled into bed.

"Oh yes and I shall be looking forward to it," Jac switched off the light and tried to get comfy.

…

**A/N: And the most shittiest chapter ever! So god knows why I'm posting it haha and at this time too! So anyway enjoy if you can **

**Katie**

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

'Like a hearbeat lonely and strong beat the drum,' Sacha sang as Jonny was playing 'Pride Of Summer'.

'Ugh please my head,' Mo had a ice pack on her head, 'And I banged by head some how,' Mo and Mr T were finding it hard to remember.

'And my forehead is sore,' Mr T moaned.

'That's because you walked into a lamp post last night,' Zosia reminded the Gynaecologist.

'Why do I taste chips?' Jonny asked and he burped bitter bile, built in his throat, 'Or maybe bile.' he corrected himself and made a disgusted face.

'Lovely Nurse Maconie thank you for that image,' Jac scolded.

'How long now Mr T?' Mo asked.

'Ten minutes max,' Mr T answered, 'How's your head?'

'Don't ask,' Mo answered then she felt sick, 'Ah stop the car...'

'Bowl,' Sacha ordered and Zosia passed her a paper bag, soon the sound of vomit filling the bag sounded.

'Lovely,' Zosia looked disgusted Mo then breathed out and sighed, 'Finished?' Mo nodded so Zosia passed her a tissue.

'Wow Jac's the pregnant one and you're the one vomiting,' Sacha teased and hearing that made Mo panic she and Mr T had unprotected sex a month ago on a drunken night, come to think about it she was 'late'.

'Well lets hope Ms Effanga and Mr T have been sensible,' Zosia added, 'After all don't want Darwin full of children.'

'Of course we have,' Mo lied her dark eyes full of worry, Jonny though knowing Mo far too well, could tell when she was lying. Zosia being Zosia had caught on to Mo's worry.

Are you ok? X Jonny texted Mo and Mo felt her phone vibrate, damn it she thought. Jonny, had caught on. She knew it would be him.

Yeah just fine X Mo texted Jonny back.

Jonny read the text and believed nothing of the sort, Mo what's going on?! X

Nothing! X

Jonny put his phone away and huffed, he had a feeling but Mo was beimg stubborn.

Anything you want to tell me? X Sacha texted Mo and Mo then decided it best to talk to Sacha, Jonny and Jac had enough to deal with.

Need to talk to you ASAP! X

OK when? X Sacha asked via text.

Soon! X Mo texted back and  
...

They arrived at Torbay Hospital into the packed car park, 'Brilliant!' Michael and Bonnie said together in the car.

'Quiet I need to concentrate,' Elliot ordered the doctor sat next to him and the nurse in the back.

...

'Told you I'm good at finding spaces,' Jac announced as they all got out, 'What's wrong with you face ache?' Jac asked Mo.

'Mo you wanted to talk?' Sacha butted in and Mo nodded so they walked ahead. Leaving Zosia to get out her phone and make a note: Ms Effanga may be pregnant...remember to have a word. Mr T and Jonny stood together, Jac watched as Elliot, Bonnie and Michael walked towards them.

'So what's wrong?' Sacha asked Mo concerned.

Mo said nothing her eyes full of worry, her head full of thoughts, she stood there looking at Sacha.

A/N: Ohhh ;) whatta you guys think?! Should she be pregnant? Or should it be a false alarm? And what do you think is gonna happen in Torbay? Any ideas for the hospital part? It's to win a contract for more funding some ideas would be nice. Review please :D and also for my other story updates I'm stuck with ideas so this is my latest project :D so to answer the questions for other updates gotta get ideas :P anyway hope you enioyed xxxxx


End file.
